Pokémon Wetting 1
by steelsword69
Summary: Originally on a forum, my first good fanfic, a Charmander and a Totodile have to pee, what will happen? Find out... Contains omorashi.


**Written on the 13th of April 2011.**

* * *

Note: This is a boy desperation, so don't be down, but the Jolteon is a girl.

Chatot had claimed to the guild that there was a bathroom in treasure town, then he made a new rule that no one should wet themself in dungeons or anywhere in treasure town and if they did, they would have to pay a fine of 500 gil, this was okay to everyone, but charmander and totodile wasnt really looking forward to this.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Charmander said, "Yeah, both of our memorys are terrible" Totodile replied. they were worried about it all night. but it went all well until one day when they drank 4 gallons of water.

"*sigh* wanna go on a rescue misson?" Totodile Said Charmander agreed. the misson was a Jolteon stuck in floor 1337 of pit of leet.

When they got there Charmander was fidgeting and wriggling, Totodile was as well. by the time they were at floor 5 Charmander said "Please not now, got to use the bathroom." Totodile said "Please not at a time like this."

On floor six, each room had a flowing fountain. Totodile said "Charmander, do we have 500 gil?" Charmander just looked at him. "Im not checking it, Im gonna keep holding on!" Then the gil counter said "you lost 1 gil. you now have gil poke" At this time they started looking everywhere for gil.

But when they reached floor 1337. They were just about on their limit. Charmander was holding on with his legs crossed and was taking baby steps so he wouldnt leak. Totodile was holding on and took baby steps not crossing his legs. They saw the Jolteon, she had to pee just as bad as them, she was laid down with her front legs crossed...

Charmander then said "W-We will get you out." Jolton said "Okay, but how are you gonna open the door?" Charmander thought for a bit and said "Well, Okay, b-but... please tell me theres a bathroom here!" Jolteon Looked around sweating as she did. "Well there is one but the d-doors locked and umm... the keys on f-floor 1. ohh..." Totodile heard this as he just about said well looky here! 500 gil. "Please not at a time like this! We really need to go!"

Jolteon said "I would go but. you gotta let me out!" Charmander looked at her. "I would b-but, my hands are full!"

Totodile said "Come on charmander, just for her." Charmander looked at him and said, "No, i can't d..." Then Jolteon started fidgeting and wriggling. "Come on!" Charmander tried to melt the lock so she could open the door but the sad part was that he couldnt do it because he had to pee really bad. Totodile said "I would if i could, but i would end up wetting myself"

Jolteon said "*sigh* just do it" then Charmander knelt down and said "N-No, c-can't hold it, much longer." Charmander then started leaking.

Totodile said "Charmander... Keep holding! or were gonna be fined 500 gil!" Jolteon said "Oh dear, can't hold on for another second." she started to leak as well. Totodile said "No, this can't be happening... Charmander... K..." Then Totodile's bladder sprung a leak then said "oh man i cant hold on... please not at a time like this..." then totodile started leaking, so he had to kneel down.

Even though Charmander's claws were soaked, he had to hold on, Charmander said "S-sorry chatot, but its for the best..." Then he lost control of his bladder and it started to gush out. It was really embarrassing. then he stopped peeing then he was like. "oh man, Chatot's gonna go nuts. Jolteon said "oh man why now?" then it happened to her, but even though she tries to stop the flow, she only made it worse, and when she stopped she started crying. Totodile could not help but to feel sorry for her.

Then Totodile lost control of his bladder. he then wet himself. the puddle was so big it was about as big as the room. And they went back to the top. They had to play in the water. (Charmander had a plastic bag on his tail to avoid anyhing bad" to smell nice again. Jolteon gave them 500 gil Back at the guild, Chatot then investigated them, they actully got away with it, stored all their money in Duskull's bank, and left 500 gil, then back at the guild, they went to bed.

But the next Morning Loudred saw that they had wet their bed. during the night, Charmander snuck in 2 drinks, one for him and one for Totodile. Loudred told Chatot, Chatot scolded them, and was forced to pay 500 gil after all...

THE END.


End file.
